Mikan's Birthday Wish
by xxxILiveForTheFuturexxx
Summary: 'Why Natsume, why do you ha…' my voice was stopped when I felt his soft lips on mine.      Full summary inside. Might continue this into a story if you request.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Mikan's acting weird and no one knows why, even her best friends don't know why. Then one certain guy starts teasing her which leads to a startling confession. What will the outcome be? And does this boy know the answer to Mikan's weird behaviour?**  
>'<strong>Why Natsume, why do you ha…' my voice was stopped when I felt his soft lips on.<strong>

**One-shot Story for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters, if I did then Natsume and Mikan would've ended up confessing at Christmas in front of the whole school. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's Birthday Wish<strong>

It was 7:30 am and my clock rang to wake me up, but I was already up for an hour as I decided to wake up early.

'Mikan-chan, it's time to wake up,' said the all familiar voice of the landlady,

'I'm up already landlady,' I said getting out of my room where I was greeted by her shocked expression.

'Good Morning landlady,' I smiled at her,

'Good Morning Mikan-chan,' she said, coming back from the shock. I smiled as I walked past her and went to the cafeteria to get my breakfast,hen I walked in I saw that I was the only one there which was great for me as I could get my breakfast first and not be late to class. As soon as I got my breakfast I went and sat at my table. 20 minutes later everyone else started coming in, but they didn't notice me until my friends sat at our table.

'Good Morning Mik…' Hotaru, my best friend, started saying but when she realised I was there she just exclaimed, 'Mikan?'

'Good Morning Hotaru, Ruka, Inchou, Sumire, Nonoka, Anna, Koko, Kitsune, how are you?' I asked when they just stared at me,

'Do you have a fever?' Sumire asked as she pressed her hand to my forhead,

'I'm fine,' I sighed, finishing my breakfast. But of course I lied because today was my birthday and no one remembered it.

'Really?' Ruka asked looking concerned,

'Yes,' I told him as I stood up, took back my tray, got my bag from the table and left for class. Hotaru and the gang quickly finished their breakfast and caught up with me.

'Oy, Hotaru don't you think something's wrong with Mikan?' I heard Nonoka ask Hotaru.

'Yeah, I do think that something's wrong,' Hotaru said

'I can hear you, you know,' I reminded them as we went into the classroom. As soon as I sat in my seat I heard Koko's voice in my head,

'_Mikan, what's wrong?' he asked_  
>'<em>Nothing,' I told him, thinking back<em>  
>'<em>Please tell me,' he pleaded,<em>  
>'<em>It's nothing so get out of my head,' I told him and he finally left my head,<em>

'Hey, Polka-dots,' a very familiar voice said and my eyebrow twitched at that remark,

'What do you want Natsume?' I asked him,

'Let me through, Polka-dots,' he said but I refused to move so I just stayed there.

'You should've been here earlier then,' I told him,

'Just move,' Natsume said and I felt, not saw, I felt him glare at me.

'Glaring won't get you anywhere,' I sighed as I turned to look at him.

'Just move, and anyway what are _you_ doing here so early?' Natsume asked, 'Usually your late to class, you come in running saying Good Morning as you sit next to me,' I smirked and looked at him intensely,

'You always complain about how late I always am. So for once I decided to get up early, is that not allowed?' I asked,

'Yeah, it's not allowed,' Natsume told me, and I looked at him even more trying to read what he was thinking but of course I couldn't because he was the Black Cat who kept his emotions hidden.

'It's not you,' he continued, 'you're always clumsy, late to class and your slow. And today you're just not you Polka-dots,' I twitched at his remarks but remained calm,

'Do you hate me that much that you keep calling me Polka-dots?' I asked as I stood up to be on level with him,

'Yes, I hate you. You're a klutz, your always trying to get involved in my business when you're not needed, you're really slow and you're a huge idiot, and those are the reasons I call you Polka-Dots,' Natsume smirked and this triggered my switch of anger.

'What did I ever do to you to make you hate me!' I screamed at him, and he flinched at my outburst. Everyone around us just stopped doing what they were doing and they looked at us,

'Mikan, calm down,' Anna said,

'Don't tell me to calm down Anna,' so much anger came out from my voice that she stayed quiet , 'I'm seriously mad at the moment as I don't know why he hate's me so much,'

'Do you want to know why?' Natsume asked,

'Yes,' I said, 'I want to know'

'Mik…' Ruka started saying but was stopped by someone,

'I want to know why, does the person I love so much, hate me as much,' I sobbed as I fell to the floor.

'Did she just confess her love for Natsume?' I heard Sumire,

'Why Natsume, why do you ha…' my voice was stopped when I felt his soft lips on mine. I was shocked but closed my eyes and kissed him back, the kiss was so passionate that I was lucky I was on the floor as I would've fallen there and then. 2 minutes later we had to break apart to breath as we needed oxygen.

'The reason is simple it's because you're always with other guys and I get jealous which I showed in a way as if I hated you. Be it Ruka, Tsubasa-senpai, Narumi or other guys, I always get jealous,' Natsume confessed, his confession startled me but I wanted to know why he got jealous,

'Why did you get jealous?' I asked him softly, forgetting my earlier outburst at him,

'Whenever I want you to look at me you never do, whenever I want to see your smiling face you smile at other guys and I get jealous,' Natsume blushed saying it. I giggled at that,

'If that's your reason then I forgive you,' I told him as we both stood up. He then looked at me and shyly said,

'I love you Sakura Mikan,' this was a surprise for me as I never saw this side of him, but hey what sides did I know? I knew none other sides to him and now we have eternity ahead of us to find out.

'I love you too, Hyuuga Natsume,' I told him blushing, 'I always did, I never smiled or looked at you because it seemed as if you'd hate me more if I did,' I looked away from his eyes and blushed furiously,

'Wow, what a confession,' a girls voice said and me and Natsume finally realized we confessed our feelings in front of the whole class. As soon as that hit us, we looked at each other and got embarrassed.

'You two don't forget you're in class, but you're lucky since no teacher is here yet,' Inchou's voice said and Natsume suddenly scooped me up in his arms bridal style forgetting his embarrassment.

'N-natsume,' I blushed as I put my hands around his neck to keep myself from falling.

'We're leaving,' Natsume said and we left the class room.

'Umm… Natsume, where are we going?' I asked him,

'Here,' Natsume said as we came to a stop and I realized where we were. It was the river bank where I first fell in love with him. Natsume put my down by a tree, he then sat down next to me and put my head on his lap.

'Mikan,' Natsume said as he caressed my hair,

'Yes?' I looked at him, when I looked in his eyes I got entranced by their beauty and couldn't move my eyes away.

'Happy 13th Birthday,' Natsume smiled as he took out a box from his trousers pocket, he gave it to me and when I opened it I saw a beautiful ring. It was silver, and it had a love heart stone on it. The stone was the colour of my birth stone, it was a Garnet and it was a Deep Red colour.

'It's beautiful,' I smiled, and then Natsume took it out and put it on my left hand ring finger.

'A promise from me to you, that when we graduate we'll marry,' Natsume looked at me seriously,

'Of course, I don't plan on marrying any other man besides you,' I told him,

'And I don't plan on marrying any other woman besides you,' he said and we kissed. The kiss was so great that we forgot about time, then about 5 minutes later we had to break up to get some oxygen.

'I love you Mikan,' Natsume said kissing me,

'I love you too Natsume,' I smiled at him, and we forgot about the whole world as we just got absorbed in each other. Sakura Mikan, on her 13th Birthday finally got the guy she loved and a promise for the future that they will be together forever.

While we were absorbed in each other we didn't know that Hotaru, Ruka, Inchou, Sumire, Nonoka, Anna, Koko, Kitsune followed us and were hiding in the bushes with Hotaru taking pictures.

'Hotaru-chan, let's stop,' Anna told the girl,

'No way, I finally saw Mikan with a really happy face. Whenever we were together she never showed a face like that, so this will be good for the graduation album,' Hotaru said, smiling as she watched Mikan kissing with Natsume.

'Come on let's go back,' Hotaru said, 10 minutes later.

'Finally,' Ruka said as they all stood up and left the two love birds absorbed in themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R. It's my first one-shot about Gakuen Alice. If you like it then write in the Review's if you want me to continue this story or if you just want me to leave it as a one shot.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2  Authors' Note

A/N

I would just like to inform all of you that I'll be starting to Beta stories so if you want me to Beta yours feel free to PM me and I'll do it for you.

.net/beta/2771581/Amethyst_chan17 - Beta Reader Profile, feel free to PM, just make sure to check what stories I will Beta ^^v


	3. Chapter 3 Authors' Note 2

A/N

I have added a new poll as to what characters/couples I should include in my new story, please vote! XD


End file.
